Camp
by finchelwisher
Summary: Finn and Rachel both go to camp. One goes to Football the other Musical Arts. When the two camps are meerly seperated by a lake it doesnt take long for the two teenagers to get to know eachother and sure enough fall in love but Camp doesnt last forever.


Finn Hudson was a six foot three tall boy with soft copper eyes and burnt amber scruffy hair. He wasn't fussy, never spoke up and liked the quite life. Finn was content with letting his life fly by right in front of him, hell if Finn could have it his way he would live with his Mum and his step father Burt all his life but that wasn't going to happen much to Finns dismay. He was a simply boy, he didn't come from a wealthy background nor did his family have some amazing legacy to follow them, he was just an average guy no different from most American teenagers and Finn had acknowledged this and was actually happy about it. See this way no one expected anything of him so he pretty much lived in a constant daze. Finn was under no illusion that he was something special, some people build the big expensive cars and some people buy them, Finn knew he would be the maker rather than the buyer.

Finn was stretched out on his bed, his feet hanging roughly eight inches over the edge, one of the many disadvantages of being giant. Finn was lying face up staring at his celling thinking about the adventures that his summer would bring and apart from hanging around the park with Puck and his usual crew, which is sometimes fun if Puck can score some Buds which is rare.

A light knock rattled at Finns door.

'Mmm?' Finn stirred sitting up.

'Finn, I have some marvellous news!' His mum Carol practically gushed.

'You and Dad are going away for the weekend and I can have an all-night party in the house?' Finn hasted, He knew it was a long shot but he'd give it a shot.

'Nooooo Finn, Me and Burt have been talking and we decided you can go to Ohios all boy Football camp!' Carole had to restrain herself from screaming the house down. Finn had practically been begging his parents to send him to this camp for the last five years but unfortunately due the forever tight budget they lived under they weren't able to afford it. Finn hadn't asked this summer due to the fact he was always shot down plus he could tell his mother wanted to send him there it just wasn't feasible.

'What? Mum are you serious!' Finn was sat right up now and about ready to strangle his mum! Finn had been asking to go there for five years and his mum decides now to let him go! Now when he was a little on the older side and to be honest the idea of him spending the entire summer at a football camp kind of bored him. When he was eleven the concept of playing sport all day with people he didn't know thrilled him but know he was sixteen that idea was kind of lame, the thought of the park with Puck was growing on him all of a sudden. Plus it was all boys so there wouldn't even been any hotties to ogle. Finn was struck with anger and his was seriously pissed at his mum but then it washed over him that his mum didn't know that and she had probably had to save up for a while since three weeks of summer camp wasn't exactly cheap. Finn took a deep breath and stood up slowly, he resisted the urge to attack his Mum and rather than strangle her he gave her a hug.

'Thanks Mum this is… awesome.' He said through gritted teeth.

Rachel Berry had been called many things dwarf, half pint and a geek. Rachel would have been offended when people call her that but to be honest she couldn't care less, Rachel knew she would one day be looking down on them. Rachel's one main goal in life: Be the most amazing and well known Broadway star to ever walk the planet. Whenever would tell people about this need to be the best of the best in every field they would call her 'stuck up or snobby' which was completely wrong, if anything she was the furthest thing from it. Rachel was very insecure about herself, her body most of all. Rachel wasn't blind she could see cheerleaders and sporty people had better bodies than herself, she wasn't exactly… voluptuous in certain areas, for example Rachel's boobs were non-existent. Rachel was about as sexy as a blind snail. Many had accused Rachel had often been accused of 'trying to be sexy' with her short skirts, but in honest she just likes them, why does everything have to have sexual meaning hidden in it? Rachel had no friends no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't seem to hold down a pal so she just stopped trying and blended into the back ground. Rachel had three people I her life that have stuck with her through her diva moments and her arrogant times, Her two fathers and her adorable little golden Puppy, Dizzy. Her fathers were probably the two most inspirational people in her life, they being gay meant they had obviously had some struggles but they had always provided a good warm home for her and despite some of her low moments loved her unconditionally. Dizzy was Rachel's two year old puppy and he was the only one she told everything to and she was certain he listened to her.

'Daddy no!' Rachel blasted throughout her house. 'Dizzy is not under any circumstances staying here!' Rachel was clinging tightly to Dizzy as he lightly nuzzled into her chest.

'Ree Ree I am sorry but you know no pets allowed on site' He frowned.

A smile suddenly washed over Rachels face… 'You are so right Father I am sorry' she said gently placing Dizzy on the ground and he wrapped around her feet cozying between.

'Sweetie the cabs here!' Her other father shouted up.

This is just one of those boring Chapters that you have to have to know where everyone stands… I am trying in my writing to be a lot more detailed and I am hoping to do further chapters of four thousand words plus… or I could keep them around the fifteen hundreds? I would love your feedback and I really do want people to PM me with ideas!


End file.
